Harry Potter and the Kaster Sisters
by stOkmAi
Summary: Things are happening in Harry's 6th year. He falls for the girl he never expects he would fall for, mysterious people come to Hogwarts, and someone's trying to kill Harry-AGAIN. However, this time, it's NOT Voldemort...so now the question is, who? R
1. A New Journey Begins

**HARRY POTTER AND THE KASTER SISTERS  
By:** the Kaster Sisters (Flame, Ricauru and Iori... P.S. these are NOT our real names, they're just made-up)

**Full summary:** Things are happening in Harry's 6th year. He falls for the girl he never expects he would fall for, mysterious people come to Hogwarts, and to top it all of, someone's trying to kill Harry - AGAIN. However, this time, it's NOT Voldemort... so now the question is, who?

**Disclaimer:** neither of us owns Harry Potter (although Flame would want to own Daniel Radcliff –evil snicker–)

**Author's Notes:** THIS STORY HAS BEEN DELETED! I (Iori, the sis who types, saves and posts the chappies) had to post it AGAIN... how sad... but it's a good thing I keep a copy of the whole story! (I plan to print it...) And if I didn't... well, JAV, whom I would like to call our batch's author and obsessed fan of DracoxHermione (and maybe this fic?) would KILL US ALL!

So, hope you enjoy! (If you haven't read it, that is)

**CHAPTER I: A NEW JOURNEY BEGINS**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has become a home to most students, especially to the Famous Harry Potter. But as September 1 grew nearer, Harry became more and more worried. When he turned 16, he was suddenly reminded that it was his second to the last year in Hogwarts. Then the problem hit him: he didn't know what to do after he – er – graduated. He had no one to turn to. He didn't want to return to the Muggle world, it was terrible. No family, no job, and surely the Dursleys wouldn't accept him anymore. And his chance of leaving the Dursleys forever and live with his godfather, Sirius Black, was taken away just a couple of months back when Bellatrix Lestrange killed him in the Department of Mysteries. He remembered what Mad-Eye Moody, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in his fourth year, told him about becoming an Auror, and considered the possibility. He was capable; in fact he escaped death from the most powerful and feared wizard, Voldemort, more than once. And a few weeks after his fifth year, he received his O.W.L. results. As expected, he received "Outstanding" for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He also received an O for Care of Magical Creatures, E's (meaning "Exceeding Expectations") for Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic and Divination, and A's (meaning "Acceptable") for Astronomy and, to his surprise, Potions. He never thought – even dreamed – that he would get an A for Potions; he expected to get a T (meaning "Troll") after all the things he had done to Snape, their Potions teacher. But the thought of being alone made his tummy squirm...

'No!' He thought, 'I have the Weasleys, Hermione, Hogwarts and the Order. I am not alone!'

Sighing, Harry stood up and went over his desk full of letters, cards, parchment – crumpled or clean – inkbottles and quills. The members of the Order told him he should write to them every now and then about he is in the Dursleys. He wrote everything – from his O.W.L. results to Dudley being paranoid at times when Harry crept up to him or something. In return, he received loads of letters, mostly from Ron and Hermione. As expected, Hermione received "Outstanding" and "Exceeding Expectations" in all her O.W.L.s, while Ron got E's and A's in his. The members of the Order kept reminding him to keep a look out on weird, unusual things that may happen. That's when Harry noticed – amidst all the parchment – that there was another letter beside Ron's birthday card he haven't opened yet, or rather, haven't noticed.

He opened it and quickly noticed Ron's handwriting:

_Harry,_

_Ready your things 'coz we're going to pick you up on August 5th, 12:00 midnight. Whether the Dursleys agree or not, we're still going to pick you up._

_Ron_

Harry quickly checked his watch. How could he have not noticed the letter? Good, it was still 9:42 p.m.; he still had time to fix his trunk and others. He got dressed and quickly – er – threw his things inside his trunk almost clumsily. He finished just in time. He waited and waited...and at last, there was something tapping on his window. Smiling, he opened it, and found...nothing. Harry thought they went down the front porch, but suddenly a voice boomed, "All right, Harry?"

"M – Moody?" he asked, uncertain. Suddenly, Mad-Eye Moody appeared, his wand pointed on top of his head. Also, Tonks, Lupin and Bill Weasley, Ron's eldest brother, appeared. They were all in brooms. Harry presumed that Moody and the others used the same charm Moody had used on him once when they went to Grimmauld Place, the Disillusionment Charm.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said, beaming at him. She had bubblegum pink hair that time. Bill, his long hair tied in a ponytail and dangling earring waving with the wind, went near the window. "Mind if we could go inside, Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded.

He walked towards his trunk, cage (with Hedwig) and his trusty broom, the Firebolt. He just remembered that it was Sirius who gave it to him in his third year...and there was a pang in his chest. He remembered...how Sirius died in front of his face just because he was tricked by Voldemort to go to the Department of Mysteries...and Sirius had to be the one to save him instead of the other way around, which was what Harry was supposed to do there... Lupin noticed, so he said, "Where are your aunt and uncle?"

Harry quickly snapped himself to reality. "Uh, they're already sleeping..." Lupin smiled at him. "So," Moody growled. "You ready to go?" He nodded.

Bill and Lupin fastened Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage at the back of Bill's broom. Moody did the Disillusionment Charm on Harry, and he felt a cold rush flow around his body. He closed his eyes, as if it could wash out the pain he was feeling.

"Let's go," Harry heard Bill say. He snapped his eyes open and mounted his broom. He flew out his window, closed it, and went on his way, feeling that the wind had just wiped out the heavy guilt he was feeling.

Harry and the others arrived at the Burrow just as the sun rose. The sky was pinkish and the sun let Harry see the colors of the home he thought of wonderful. Just as he landed, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, together with the other Weasleys (now including Percy) came to them. Moody then used the countercharm and they (in the Weasley's eyes) appeared suddenly.

"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley cried, pulling Harry in a tight embrace, sending his glasses askew. Harry gave Ron a 'Ron-get-me-out-I-can't-breath-HELP!' look.

"Mum," Ron whined, pulling Harry away, "You're gonna kill him if you don't let go."

"Oh, right... I'm sorry, Harry dear..." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry adjusted his glasses. Mr. Weasley went near Harry to shake his hand. "All right, Harry?" he asked, smiling as always. Harry nodded.

Fred and George led the way into the Burrow, Bill and Lupin carried his trunk and cage, and everyone went inside.

Ron and Harry, who were already bringing Harry's things, went up Ron's room when Harry suddenly asked, "Is Hermione coming?" Harry didn't know why he asked in the first place, maybe because they have been very close friends since first year...

Ron seemed surprised too, but then he said, "Reckon so. Think mum sent her a letter or something..."

They were quiet the rest of the way.

When they reached Ron's room, Harry realized that Percy was back.

"Yeah," Ron said, shrugging, when Harry pointed this out. "Dad didn't really care if he came back or not, actually. All he cared now was that everyone believed that You-Know-Who was back and the Ministry is on their right minds now. Mum was overjoyed though..." then, his face lit up. "Hey! Did you know that dad got promoted for Senior Undersecretary now that that hag Umbridge is gone?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Prof. Lupin – I mean – Lupin told me. He also said that he was given 500 Galleons for being one of those who alarmed the world that Voldemort's gone." He ignored Ron's wince when he mentioned Voldemort's name. But in truth, the 500 Galleons was for Harry, but he told Mr. Weasley that they deserved it more than him.

"Anyway," Harry went on, "how're Fred and George's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

To answer Harry's question, Fred and George Apparated right in front of them.

"Good timing!" Ron said. "Harry's just asked me how're your business going."

The twins smiled.

"It's a blast" said Fred.

"Thanks to your winnings" said George.

"Business is booming"

"Mostly Hogwarts students buy"

"People come and go and then go back"

"There were even people who went here"

"In our very house"

"To buy our stuffs."

"Is Mrs. Wesley okay with that?" Harry asked.

"Uh, not exactly," Ron said. "Mum didn't really like visitors since we – since we don't have much space (his ears went pink) and she didn't like Fred and George bringing and making their stuffs at home. She told them to make them in their shop." As a reassurance of some sort, the twins nodded.

Just then, Ginny opened the door and went inside, closely followed by Hermione. For some strange reason, Harry's stomach gave a flip.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, running towards him and giving him a hug. Harry felt his face heat up...but he didn't know why...maybe...just MAYBE... "Oh, how are you?" Hermione's voice snapped him back to reality.

"I – er – um – I'm fine..." he mumbled. Hermione pulled back and went near Ron, Fred and George to greet them too. Ginny went near Harry, and noticing his blank and somewhat confused expression she asked, "You okay, Harry?"

"Wha – oh, yeah, I am..." he muttered under his breath. He actually didn't know whether he was all right or not... Ginny smiled. "No, you're not," was all she said, and she went outside.

"What the heck..." He stared, surprised that Ginny knew he wasn't totally okay... He turned around and came face to face with Hermione. She gasped, Harry could feel her breath in her face... He backed away, his face crimson.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Hermione said, a slight pink on her face. Harry nodded. Why the heck was he feeling this way? Ron then noticed that Harry wasn't himself that time... Frowning, he went near Harry and led him to his bed.

"You okay, mate?" he asked as Harry sat down. Harry nodded half-heartedly. The Weasley twins exchanged smirks.

"I – I'll be in Ginny's room," Hermione suddenly blurted out. Harry's eyes darted towards her. "Talk to you guys later!" and with that, she left...and Harry felt like following her. The twins also left, for they had other things to do. Harry took this opportunity to tell Ron what he was feeling.

"Harry," Ron said, half-surprised and half-amused, "I think you're in love with Hermione..."

**TBC...**

**A/N:** WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I so can't believe THIS got deleted! What's wrong with the world, mama! But anyway, let us all thank Ms. Iori Kaster for keeping a copy! Yey! We don't have to type it AGAIN, seeing as we have lazy arses. Well, toodles!

P.S. JO! Are you happy now? Hehehe...


	2. Mages in Diagon Alley

**HARRY POTTER AND THE KASTER SISTERS  
****By: the Kaster sisters**

**Disclaimer: **neither of us owns Harry Potter, nor will ever be

**Author's notes: **my friend (Hellish) is grounded (dunno why, and she won't tell me...yet) so I'll be posting the chappies that were deleted (chaps 1-8) pretty fast. So here ya go.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER II: Mages in Diagon Alley**

'I think you're in love with Hermione...' Ron's words rang inside Harry's head over and over again. Could it be? Is he really falling for the girl he knew for almost six years now and is one of his closest friends?

'Yeah, well, it could happen,' a voice said inside his head. 'Both of you have been the closest of friends since first year. No doubt you will fall for her. Look at Ron!' Harry snorted. Ron also fancied Hermione, no matter how many times he tried to hide or deny it.

Just then, Hermione came in. "Hi guys!" she greeted. Ron shot Harry a concerned look, then turned to Hermione.

"So," he said slowly, "how was your summer?" And at this, Hermione's face lit up.

"Ooh, it was...fascinating...and a bit weird, to tell you honestly... Because whenever we're out, like in the malls or something, I think I see and hear – erm – strange movements around me. Its like...a shadow that's moving very fast, then I hear – but I'm not really sure – a creaking sound, like someone just Apparated or something... I'm not really sure, but I think someone in the wizarding world is keeping an eye on me!"

An eerie silence filled the room after Hermione's news. Ron stared, while Harry felt like he was going to burst. He couldn't believe someone would keep an eye on Hermione. Was it just because she's a friend of Harry's?

"I wonder who they were, though..." Hermione voiced out.

"Death Eaters, perhaps?" Ron suggested.

Hermione bit her thumb. "...Nah...I don't think... If it were Death Eaters, why didn't they keep an eye on Harry instead?" Hermione looked at Harry in the eye, and Harry felt like he was going to melt...

Then, something stirred inside Harry's head... Yes...he too saw those shadowy figures! He too heard the creaking sound! ...And it made sense somehow... Since they ARE friends, they must think Hermione knew the things Harry knew...and all they needed now was Ron seeing those figures and hearing creaking sounds too, to complete the little puzzle.

Harry cleared his throat, and Ron and Hermione's attention were darted towards him. "Um...Ron," he started, "Um...did you – er – also see those figures and hear the creaking sounds? ...Because...I saw and heard it too..." he added quietly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, while Ron thought for a moment. "Um," he said slowly, "I... I think...yes, I saw and heard it too... But I thought it was only Fred and George..."

"Well, it's settled then," Harry concluded. "Those figures must be Death Eaters keeping an eye on us, because they think we know something – about Voldemort perhaps (Ron flinched; Hermione rolled her eyes) – that they don't."

Hermione nodded, but Ron asked, "Well, yeah, but including Hermione and me?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Since we're friends and very close to Dumbledore "

"They must think you have told us things they don't know, being close and everything..." Hermione cut in, nodding. "It does make sense now..."

All three of them were silent until Ginny burst inside. "Lunch is ready, you guys," she told them. "Mum's calling already. We're eating outside."

They followed Ginny down the stairs and outside towards the garden. When they arrived, everyone – the Weasley family, Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin and Tonks – were seated in a very long table full of delicious food cooked by Mrs. Weasley herself.

Harry sat down beside Fred, opposite Ron, who was beside George. Hermione sat beside Harry, and Harry could feel his body heat up.

They started eating and talking. But just as when Harry was about to get desserts, there, he saw it. A black shadowy figure passed by so fast; there was a soft 'swoosh' sound. Harry was about to stand when Hermione asked, "Aren't you going to eat some desserts?"

He sat back down. Luckily, no one noticed, and as he reached out to get some fruitcake, he whispered fast but clear, "A shadowy figure just passed by..."

Hermione's eyes widened. "W-where was it heading?" she whispered. Harry pointed towards the open field just beside them.

After lunch, Moody, Lupin and Tonks were going somewhere to do something for the Order. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie went with them.

"Mum, where are they going?" Fred asked. Ginny rolled her eyes, for everyone knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell them what the members of the Order are up to.

But to their surprise, Mrs. Weasley said, "To investigate the sudden killings that happened."

Ron's eyes rounded. Ginny clamped her mouth with her hand, and Hermione let out a soft gasp.

"Really?" George asked, rather eagerly. "Does it have something to do with You-Know-Who?"

"Dumbledore reckons so. There were three wizards dead –(Ginny gasped; Hermione was close to tears)- and there were no trace on who killed them...and how they were killed."

Fred and George stared, Ron almost fell down from shaking, Ginny's jaw dropped and her shoulders drooped, Hermione gulped and Harry stared at the ground, thinking deeply.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said slowly, "if they were killed by magic, there should have been some marks or something, right?" Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"That's right, and that's where the mystery starts. When they found the bodies, they didn't have marks or any of that sort. It was like...they saw the eyes of a basilisk...but it couldn't have been a basilisk. For one thing, their eyes were closed, and they weren't frozen..."

"Mr. Fudge said that those who killed the three wizards were trying – or should I say – got information about Hogwarts, specifically about the headmaster, teachers, students and...their secrets." Percy's voice filled the eerie silent room. He was clutching a very long letter in his left hand, and his horn-rimmed glasses in his right hand.

"Someone was trying to get information about Hogwarts?" Harry asked, shocked by the news. "But why?"

Percy shrugged. "No idea. But Mr. Fudge says that Dumbledore reckons it has something to do with You-Know-Who..."

There was a moment of silence.

Days passed... Still, nobody knew how the wizards were killed and who were the murderers. A few days after the killings, the news about it was in the 'Daily Prophet'. The members of the Order were still searching for clues on the murderers and exactly what information about Hogwarts they got and wanted, and why they wanted it so badly.

Also, a few days before Sept. 1, they received letters from Hogwarts containing the list of books and school supplies they needed. They decided to get their things in Diagon Alley on Aug. 30, two days before their departure to Hogwarts.

They arrived Diagon Alley a few minutes after lunch. But before buying anything, they went to Gringotts, the wizards' bank, to get some money.

"See you guys later," Hermione said as she went off to change her 'Muggle money' to gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts, while Harry and the Weasleys were led by a Gringotts goblin to their underground vaults. Harry nodded after Hermione, feeling a little disappointed.

When they arrived the Weasleys' vault, however, Harry's went bug-eyed when he saw that the once-almost empty vault was now filled with lots and loads of Galleons; then remembering the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he quickly regained his composure.

After filling their moneybags with coins, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to buy the things they needed. They went to Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Shop and bought large bubblegum-flavored ice creams, slurping it while looking at the different shops.

They stopped by Fred and George's joke shop, and watched the twins try out their own stuffs in front of a large crowd. Lee Jordan, the twins' close- if not best -friend, was there too, as an assistant.

"Well, it's a good thing they're not students anymore," Ron said. "Hermione wouldn't have a go on them anymore." Hermione rolled her eyes.

But when they passed by the wand shop, Ollivander's, Ron tripped, and his ice cream hit the front of a girl who, together with what looked like her sisters, were about to go inside the wand shop.

"Damn!" the girl cursed. The girl to her left, who was younger, tried, and failed, to stifle a laugh. The eldest shot the youngest a threatening glare. She shut up immediately.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized. Ron bowed down low and said "I'm sorry!" over and over again.

The girl rolled her eyes, and wiped the ice cream with her hand. To Harry's surprise, the dirt disappeared...without a wand.

"Oh, forget it!" she said, slapping Ron's head (which made him bow down even lower), and with a last menacing look, the three of them went inside Ollivander's.

Harry gaped at the door. So many questions filled his head. Hermione had her hand on her chin, obviously deep in thought, but Ron didn't seem to notice what happened.

"Mages..." Hermione said suddenly. Ron's jaw dropped. "Wha -?"

"I can't believe it," she said breathlessly. "Mages... There are mages, here, at Diagon Alley!"

**

* * *

TBC**

**A/N: **okies... its pretty boring, seeing as this was posted before...but...(sigh) anyway, thanks to those who reviewed so far! (And JAV, that was a pretty loooooooooong review... and a very funny one too! Don't worry, I'm not pissed. In fact, I was overjoyed! Except for the "you-being-grounded-and-Mr.-Potter-totally-dissing-you" part... and my life is NOT okay...with EJ, I mean. Wa na ko kita niya! ...But lyk I care... hehe)


End file.
